jealousy is unbecoming
by sociallyawkwardwithagrip
Summary: Izaya is jealous of Kanra and Shizuo's eating it up. ShiZaya


**Izaya doesn't like being ignored so it's only natural that he gets jealous easily right?**

Shizuo smiled as he stroked the body on top of his.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya stared at the ex-bartender unamused. "hmm?" was all he received as a distracted answer.

Shizuo ran his fingers through the black tresses.

"would you please stop?" Izaya asked through clenched teeth.

"stop what?" Shizuo asked innocently, looking over at his raven headed lover.

"petting that cat! Ugh. I mean you've been giving that cat attention since you got home, and to be honest, i'm tired of it!" Izaya said, slamming a hand down on the table in front of him and spooking the black persain cat on Shizuo's chest.

"aww is Iza-chan jealous of a kitty cat?" Shizuo teased. Izaya huffed and crossed his arms.

"i am not jealous of a cat Shizu-chan." Izaya said with an eye roll. Shizuo snickered. "could'a fooled me. Flea, admit it. You're jealous of little Kanra!" Izaya's eye twitched when Shizuo said the cat's name.

"you couldn't have named her something else?" he said, placing his head in his hands.

_It's unbecoming of me to be jealous of a CAT._

Shizuo grinned widely and stood, picking up Kanra as he did.

"your attention is saved for tonight." he whispered in Izaya's ear as he passed the informant to go into the kitchen. Kanra mewed happily when Shizuo set her down in front of a plate of Ootoro.

"you gave her my- you traitor! Who's side are you on!?" Izaya glared at Kanra as she ate his fatty tuna. Shizuo chuckled at Izaya's reaction and grabbed the jug of milk from the fridge.

He blinked when he heard Kanra hiss behind him and Izaya yelp.

He almost spewed his milk laughing when he saw Izaya trying to get the plate from Kanra and she hissed at Izaya once more. "dammit cat! That's MY Ootoro and you CANNOT have it!" "hiiss" Shizuo covered his mouth when Izaya grabbed at the plate, causing Kanra to growl.

They both looked at Shizuo when he finally managed to swallow the milk in his mouth and laughed loudly.

"y-you're- you're f-fighting *snicker* a-a cat f-for *snicker* sus-shi!" Shizuo laughed again and covered his mouth with both hands when he snorted, an embarrassed blush across his cheeks. Izaya smirked and leaned back against the counter, forgetting about Kanra, who went back to eating the delicous treat before her.

"do not say a damn word." Shizuo said, glaring at the informant. Izaya shrugged. "i don't know what you're talking about." he scratched the back of his head. Shizuo rolled his eyes.

"what do you want?" Izaya smirked widely. "you to stop giving her so much attention." Shizuo sighed. "you'll have my full attention in bed tonight." Izaya's brow twitched. "you know me Shizu-chan~! I need much more than that."

Shizuo looked down at Kanra, who was now cleaning her paws, and back up to Izaya. "i guess we can just skip out on fucking and talk about 'us' all night." he said throwing his hands up.

Izaya's whole body twitched, not going unnoticed by the blonde, and swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "i... Um..." he huffed and crossed his arms, jutting a hip out. Shizuo mentally groaned. That was never a good sign.

"alright, fine then. Let's talk about each other and how we got in this situation and where out relationship is going tonight."

Shizuo blinked.

"while we're fucking." Izaya said as he turned and went into the small living room, throwing himself onto the couch. Shizuo stared at Izaya's back stunned.

_Wh-what?_

He put the milk up and followed Izaya, watching him warily. "the cat goes in our room tonight and i personally will make sure she's out the rest of the night." the bodyguard grinned sheepishly but sat down next to Izaya anyways.

"so... Why while we're... Y'know?" Izaya slowly turned his head to look at Shizuo which, honestly, worried him. "that's the only time when you have more than five word sentences." the informant said monotonely. Shizuo blushed slightly at the statement. "o-oh." Izaya nodded and turned his attention back to the tv.

"why do i feel like we just got in a fight?" Shizuo asked after a few minutes of intollerable silence. Izaya shrugged. "because mentally, i already cut off your clothes and raped you." he said seriously.

Shizuo looked at him horrified.

"i... I..." "don't know how to respond to that, yes i know." Kanra mewed and hopped up on the couch and started purring when she layed down between Shizuo and Izaya.

"Izaya..." the afformentioned male looked at Shizuo and blinked in surprise when he felt the blond's lips against his. He barely noticed when Kanra was picked up and set on the floor so the two men could be closer to each other.

"i'll pay more attention to you, okay?" Shizuo mumbled against his lips. Izaya shook his head.

"i don't give a fuck what you do." he wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck. "as long as noone else or thing steals you away from me." he grinned slightly when Shizuo kissed him again.

"same with me." he heard whispered before his lips were captured again.

Kanra mewled pethetically but trotted back into the kitchen, curling up on a chair, when she knew she wasn't getting any pettings from her favorite humans.

She looked up but hid the bottom half of her face when she saw Shizuo carrying Izaya into their bedroom, still consumed in a heated kiss.

_Lucky humans_

She sighed and curled into herself, trying to ignore the sounds coming from the bedroom.

**-later that night-**

Kanra mewled happily but quietly when she layed on Izaya's side and above Shizuo's arm while the two slept. She didn't Like the smell but she didn't mind. As long as she was with the two people who rescued her from dying of starvation three months ago, she didn't care where she was at. She would always be happy with Shizuo and Izaya.

Even if that meant fighting Izaya for his delicious Ootoro.

**So what did you guys think? :D im thinking of making a second chapter all in Kanra's point of view. From before they found her to this point. What do you guys think? And for those of you wondering, Shizuo named her Kanra because her black fur reminded him of Izaya. I thought it was cute myself. :3 review my lovely humans and tell me what you think!**

_**-sociallyawkward**_


End file.
